A Hunter's Tale
by xSaintSwordx
Summary: A young hunter by the name of Eric tells tales of his hunting adventures. Exciting tales and wondrous adventures from the eyes of a natural born hunter.
1. Another Early Hunt

((Writer's Note: Sorry everyone. I've been out of commission for a while. I did this as a dare from someone I talk to a lot. Here it is! A Hunter's Tale! Enjoy! No flaming. Only constructive criticism.))

I looked over to my fellow hunters as we sat at the table eating our steaks and drinking our beer. The Guild Master yells to me, saying something to me. I could not understand him, so I stand up and walk over to him. "What's up now Guild Master?" I asked with a questionable sigh. "We need you and your friends to go to the Volcano and bring us back a Rathalos Plate. We need it to finish repairs on Loc-Lac." he said with his normal, low growl. I walked away from the scene, looking toward the table with a usual grin. They all knew what that meant. We scattered to get our armor, weapons, and items ready. I accidently tripped over a Loc-Lac guide on the way before running into the armory.

We all met back at the usual table, my friend Alex sporting his normal Rathalos Mail. The other two were close friends of mine, Daniel and Mikey, both sporting their normal Barioth Mail. I was still looking the best, always wearing my typical Alatreon Mail. Glistening with sweat from the heat of the desert, I pay for the balloon fees as my fellow hunters surround the quest board with anticipation. I was wondering what was going through their head as they saw the quest mounted on the board for hunting a Rathalos. Could they have thought I needed something? Without a second to spare, they were surrounding me and patting my shoulders, hoping for a good hunt. I was shocked. For the first time, there was no argument about what quest to do and no complaints from the others. I rallied my troops before setting out on our quest. All of my fellow hunters shouting and raising their fists. Without another thought, we boarded the balloon and set out toward the volcano.

As we arrive at the volcano, we're seperated. Alex and Daniel at the peak of the volcano while Mikey and I were at the base camp. We communicated through our gems, sending out signals to ensure our safety. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who gave a sigh of relief when I heard the signal from the others. We all split up to look for the Rathalos seperately and give another signal once one of us finds the beast. Mikey and I split up, him going right and I head left. We're all seperated, me heading straight toward the volcano itself, hoping to find the beast. I hear a signal come from my gem, did somebody find the beast? Alex had seen it he started running after the beast, quickly making a signal to let everyone know. The Rathalos was in hot pursuit of something, what could it have been? It had passed by Daniel, who was in the volcano itself. He made a quick signal but it flew by him. The beast was headed right for me.

I hear the flapping of wings above me. The adrenaline rushing through my body, I was ready for this beast. I make a final signal to let my fellow hunters know where the beast was before taking the hammer off of my back and charge for the beast. The Rathalos looks around the area, taking a quick scout of the area before noticing me charging at him. He turns around, obviously not happy with a random hunter running at him, he takes in a breath before releasing a thunderous roar from his great maw. He looks at the hunter before him, quickly releasing a quick fireball at me. I roll to the side, my armor getting singed from the ferocity of his great breath. I get back to my feet and start running toward the creature again, not as slow this time. I hear another weapon strike the Rathalos' scales. It was Alex and his trusty Great Sword.

My brother, Alex, had saved my hide from another fireball. He came in with a quick slash at the Rathalos' tail, trying to distract it long enough for me to get in range. I hear more rustling of the dirt and peer over my shoulder. Mikey and Daniel had been late to the party, but they still made it, quickly drawing their long swords and charging the beast. Soon, the Rathalos was surrounded by hunters the size of it's foot. The Rathalos whipped it's tail around, knocking Daniel and I away while Alex put up a guard with his mighty sword and Mikey rolling away from the second strike. Daniel helps me to my feet as we take another charge at the beast. I watch Mikey get swept away by the mighty tail of the Rathalos. I swing at the beast's head and hit it twice, knocking the beast backwards while my friends started working on the tail. This was going to be a long fight and I'm sure none of us were completely ready, except for Alex.

The beast let off another ear shattering roar. We all covered our ears to muffle the noise. I look over to my fellow hunters, only to see one of them on the ground, was he dead? No. Mikey had just passed out from the exhausting heat of the volcano. The large dragon had shot a fireball at him quickly after the roar. Something inside my head told me to rush over and see if he was okay, something else told me to be prepared for it's next attack. I choose to glare at the beast angerly and ready my weapon once more. Daniel and Alex were already dashing towards the beast as I started to ready my hammer, getting ready to slam it down on the fearsome dragon's head. I could feel power rushing through my hammer as I was swinging at the great deagon.

After a long and troublesome battle, the Rathalos starts to fly off. We all look toward each other, feeling exhausted and fatigued. Daniel looks at me with a peculiar look on his face. "Think I'm about done. He's eating me up over here. I can't take many more hits. I'm almost out of potions and herbs." he said as he was panting. Alex walked over to us, seeing our exhaustion and lack of preperation. He had a small frown upon his face. Could he be disappointed in us? I hope not. We're all giving our best against the sky king but none of that mattered. Alex let off a sigh of disappointment, I knew what he was thinking. "Should we just head on back? I don't know if any of us could keep up the battle this long." said Alex with a tone of sadness. My heart stopped when I heard the crash of stone. What could be here now?

I look over toward the dirt patch where the Rathalos had landed as fear struck into my eyes. Fear had struck all of us as we laid eyes upon another great beast. He was drooling at the mouth and rushing toward us with a hastened step. The Deviljho had come to find a meal and we looked the best at that moment. The hunters were seperated once again, I had been the only one left near the beast. I stood there, fear taking my ability to run, and with a frightened yell, I had angered the beast. He looks down to see a puny hunter with a rather large hammer, me, standing before him. I could smell his disgusting breath from where I was standing. I couldn't do anything but stand before the beast and yell. I could feel something else come into my mind, I look over my shoulder and start running.

The devil himself had let off a roar that could bring down a cave. I covered my ears and stopped running, being sure that my ears didn't bleed. I turn my head around to see the muscles on the Deviljho had tightened. He was sporting his scars from previous encounters and his eyes were red with fury. I turn my head back toward the base camp and try to start running once more. The Deviljho put his mighty jaw into the ground and threw a rather large rock at me, striking my back and causing me to roll forward in agony. Even wearing my mighty armor, this monster could do that much to me? I was dazed for a second but I had picked myself up once more and looked back at the devil. He was rushing toward me again, I had a different approach to this beast. I rush toward him and roll between his legs, feeling his high body temperature above me. I was scared and my fellow hunters had abandoned me, but none of that mattered at that minute.

I turn around with a quick upper cut from my hammer, smashing it into the legs of the giant. The Deviljho had taken a step back, knocking me away with his foot, before slamming his great body into my back. I was starting to feel weak. I could hear my armor crunch from the strike of the Deviljho's body. I stood up once more and looked at the beast. My friends shouting for me to run away. My face was covered in my own blood and sweat, his covered in saliva. I take one last mighty charge toward the devil, hoping for good results. I was wrong. That was a big mistake. The Deviljho had taken another step back and used his mighty jaw once more to produce a breath from the pure element of dragon. I fell before the beast, wounded and tired. With no more will to stand and my eyes blurring out, I felt cold. Was the Deviljho going to eat me?

I had finally woken up. I was on the ground and at the base camp. The guild Felynes had taken me here on a cart. I waved them a friendly good bye as they ran off once more. Mikey was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me with a typical grin. "Damn dude. Get hit hard enough? I could hear your screaming from here." he said with that sarcastic tone of his. I stand up and punch him in the arm, wincing a bit from my injuries. "I could say the same to you. I forgot to ask, how did that fireball taste?" I replied with a friendly joke. We hear the others yelling to us. Alex and Daniel were dragging back a severed tail from the Rathalos. The shock from the possibility of them slaying the great dragon had come over my face. Did they really slay the mighty king of the sky?

"What took so long? I've been waiting here all day." Mikey said with another sarcastic joke. I could see a clever smirk take over Daniel's face as he replied, "Well when you're actually doing something it's going to take a while." I had looked at the tail for a quick second. Almost instantly, Alex tells us that they hadn't slain the dragon, only taken it's tail. We had decided to head back to Loc-Lac and try again some other time. I hope the Guild Master won't be disappointed in us. At least we had a trophy to remember the glorious battle. Alex calls for the balloon to take us back to the city. We had felt accomplished from just taking the tail.

On the ride back, we had all been laughing and smiling again. Cracking jokes at each other for the hits we took. I heard a joke about me and simply shrugged it off. All of the hunters were smiling once more, even through their defeat. We had all been excited to head back to Moga Village and go straight to sleep. I could say that I was the only one who was afraid of what the Guild Master was going to say, but I knew I wasn't. Could he still be pleased with the tail we're taking with us?

Finally back to the city of Loc-Lac. I had never been more relieved to see the gate for the hunters. We walk through the gates once more and enter the dining area. Alex and Daniel had went to the Guild Master with the tail. I knew I wasn't the only one who let off one last victory cry. We had gotten what the Guild Master had needed, even through the difficult odds. We had all taken one last seat at our table and shared a beer before heading back to Moga Village. All of us exhausted, and Daniel possibly drunk, we start to leave the city. All of us splitting up to go to seperate villages. I couldn't wait to hunt again tomorrow. Next time, that Rathalos will be ours.

I walk into Moga Village, burned, scarred, and bloodied up. None of that mattered to me, I just wanted to sleep. I walk into the house that was graciously built for me, wobbling a bit from the long walk back. I walk through the curtains that function as my door and almost pass out on the floor. Chamberlyne whacked me on the head and told me to either pick myself onto my bed, or wake up with back pains. He didn't know I had those alright but I slowly crawl into bed and spread out on the sheets. I toss off my helmet, greaves, and my faulds before resting my head on the pillow and falling into a sound sleep. I'm sure Chamberlyne wasn't very pleased with me leaving my armor next to my bed. That had to wait until tomorrow though, I had passed out before he could scold me about it. Sound asleep on my bed, nothing could wake me up. I was glad to have been a hunter at that moment. Knowing that without me, Moga Village and Loc-Lac City wouldn't be around very long. I don't know for sure, but I might have shouting another victory cry in my sleep. I drifted into my dreams before the dawn of the next day.


	2. A Freezing Night

I had woken up the next morning to Chamberlyne tossing my armor in the chest. I could tell he wasn't happy that I left it on the ground all night. I scooted myself to the edge of the bed and sat up, Chamberlyne quickly smacking me with his little paw. I could tell he was irritated and I swore not to leave my armor on the ground again. I manage to get on my feet and walk over to the chest where Chamberlyne had tossed my armor. I saw that he had organized it for me on the basis of how rare it was. I take off my Alatreon armor to switch into something less heavy. I slide off my chest plate to show my ripped up shirt. I wasn't surprised to see my "hunters muscles" through the shirt. I reach into the chest and pick out another every day set, my Rathian armor.

I walked out of my house with my scaly green armor on. I had chosen my weapon of the day, a long sword, and headed back toward Loc-Lac. The brilliant sunshine had peeked through a hole in my helmet. I turned toward the boat that could take me back to the desert city of Loc-Lac, I was ready for another hunt. Nothing could beat my determination today, not even the Deviljho himself! I boarded the boat back to the desert and felt the gentle ocean breeze through my helmet. It was a great feeling, the feeling of a calm breeze going across your face and through your hair. I had remembered the first time I had felt the breeze from Moga Village.

On the ferry to Loc-Lac, I had started to remember the first time I came to this village. I had been younger and much more timid then. I entered the village from a ferry, just like this one, and I had been a very arrogant hunter. I thought I could take anything with just my little iron sword and shield. I had remembered entering the village with one thing in mind, to protect the village and the people. It seems like a dream that a true adult could think of right? Well, in a way it was, but for me, it meant slaying monsters. I remember first talking to the village Chieftain. The people of Moga Village are incredibly kind to one another and to me. I guess I became family over time to them, after all I had done for them, I was their guardian angel of sorts.

I had felt a sudden heat from the ocean, we were almost to Loc-Lac. I check my items and my money, just to be sure I didn't lose anything. I could hear the chatter from other hunters about hunts they had went on. I knew I wasn't the only one who had incredible stories from my experiences. I see a girl walk past me, I knew this girl. It was her! It was Kelli! I couldn't believe it. I ran over to her and gave her a hug. I could hear a sudden intake of air. I laughed when I told her that it was her little brother. I released my lock from her as she turned around, surprised to see me. "It's been too long Kelli. How have you been?" I asked with a brilliant smile on my face. She simply laughed and punched my shoulder and with a smile on her face she had said, "the hunting is fine. It has been a while since we last shipped to our respective villages. You've grown up so much since I last saw you." She could tell I was irritated by that comment and laughed about it.

I heard my friends, Daniel and Alex, call to me. Where was Mikey today? The two walked over to us, Daniel saying quickly, "Mikey's doing something for the Chief. He can't come along today." I was a bit disappointed but I was glad at the same time. I looked over to Kelli and asked if she could join us on our quests. They had walked off to go to our normal city and I walked behind them, Kelli walking beside me.

We entered the city, Daniel and Alex already sitting at the table with a beer. I walk over to the table and sit at my normal spot, near the bell, and wait for Kelli to join us. She had been talking to the Guild Sweetheart about something. They continued to point over here and laugh. Were they making fun of us? I stand up and post another quest up on the board, Alex and Daniel rushing over to see what it was. We were going to fight the fearsome Barioth. I had forgotten that I needed items and asked the Guild Sweetheart if she could give me a moment. I run down to the armory and equip a different long sword and new armor. I walk out of the armory wearing something unusual. Vangis Plate and Vangis Vambraces with Helios Helmet, Faulds, and Greaves. This unusual combination of armor with my Wyvern Blade Flare made for an interesting conversation. I posted the quest back on the board while the others swarmed to get to the quest information sheet. We were all ready for the king of the tundra. We boarded the balloon again and headed out toward the Tundra.

We had landed in the bitter cold of the Tundra. I was shivering from the bitter cold wind. I had brought Hot Drinks with me, so I drank one and felt much better. I look up from my drink and see the amber eyes of the Barioth, staring right at me. I run to it's side as it releases a terrifying roar. The earplugs that I had with the armor blasted the sound away as I strike the wings of the giant ice cat. The acrobatic tiger leaps to the side and charges right for me, I do my best to roll out of the way but get struck by the claws of the ice lord. I get back to my feet and see Alex scaling the wall to reach the platform of the area. He had a different weapon with him this time, a switch axe by the name of Fire Tempest. It was a brilliant looking weapon, the shine of the sun reflecting off of it had distracted me for a minute. I put my sword back in it's sheath and run behind the beast. The white tiger leaps into the air but with a quick Flash bomb by Alex, the beast falls to the ground, dazed.

Daniel had arrived shortly after Alex, he started to climb the wall to the platform while Alex and I were striking the beast with quick slashes and stabs. My blade starts to glow with a brilliant light. I was ready for the Spirit Blade. I close my eyes as everything around me disappears and I start the combo with a simple diagonal slash. I heard the Barioth step back in pain. I do a horizontal slash on the beast's wing, I hear a crack. I broke the claws on the wings. I open my eyes and see Kelli flying over my head. Alex had launched her over by accident. Rage fills my eyes from the Spirit combo. I take a step forward with two more horizontal slashes and come down with an overhead swing. I finish the combo with the Spirit Blade itself. I take one last horizontal slash and slide past the Barioth. I put my blade away as the beast falls over. I hadn't finished it but I had knocked it over. The others swarmed the vicious monster with strikes from the various weapons.

The Barioth gets back to it's feet. His eyes glow red with rage as he looks right at Alex. The Barioth jumps back and shoots a ball of ice right at him. The ice hits the ground next to him and a wind current takes up the ice, causing a small tornado like current. Daniel gets knocked away and covered in snow. He looked like a giant, running, snowball. I couldn't help but let a smirk cross my face. I look over to Kelli who is slamming the beast with another switch axe. This one was much different from Alex's axe. Her axe was an ancient blue. It looked like it had been worn away by something. She probably just needed to sharpen it. I turn my attention back to the glorious tiger in front of me and take another overhead slash at the beast. The Barioth takes to the sky and flies away. I look toward the sky and follow the trail. My fellow hunters right behind me.

We head into the middle of the Tundra, I could see the Barioth's amber tusks covered in blood. There was a dead Popo on the ground. He had just finished his meal. A grabbed the hilt of my sword and rushed toward the beast. With another mighty roar, he lunges at me. I get knocked away by the great paw of the beast, a large cut in my helmet. The claws had broken through the armor. I picked myself off the ground and look back at the beast. It's gaze had turned away from me while Daniel and Alex were cutting at the tail of the beast. I get back to my fight and charge again, another overhead slash comes down on the hind leg of the beast. I hear a gurgling noise behind me. Another beast was here with us. The leech of the tundra was here. The Gigginox had let off a scream of terror before flying away. Did it know that the Barioth wasn't pleased with little hunters striking it's legs?

I hear a snap from the Barioth again. Somebody had broken the claws on it's other wing! Now was the time to strike! I hit the beast once more with an overhead slash before starting another Spirit combo. I close my eyes again and everything seems to stop. The bitter cold of the tundra is the only thing I can feel right now. The Barioth squirming on the ground doesn't bother me a bit. I hit it again with the diagonal slash, it was weakening as I heard a yelp of pain. I hear someone yell "watch out!" as my eyes open quickly. The beast wasn't done yet. It had gotten back to it's feet and hit me again with a slash from it's mighty claws. I fly backwards, blood scattering across my face and armor. I slowly pulled myself up with the help of my sword, looking at the blood on the ground. All of this was my blood. I feel a bit dizzy but I drink one of my Potions and start to feel a little better. Daniel wasn't happy with that outcome. He slams his hammer into the beasts head, making it fall over once more. I hear my sister yell as she charged in with her axe. She had changed it into it's sword form and stabbed the sword into the back of the Barioth. She lifted the sword into the air a bit, a mysterious power flowing from the sword. I see a large explosion as Kelli steps back and switches the sword back into an axe.

I look over at Alex now. His face was angry as well. He slashed at the scales of the Barioth and did the same as Kelli. He used the morphing ability and changed it into the sword. After an incredible combo from him leading into the explosion, he had stepped back. Daniel's turn was next. He charged up his hammer and brought it up with a slow upper cut, following it up with a mighty slam on the beast's head. I ran over to the scene and took my turn. My hunting buddies still cutting and smashing the mighty tiger. I set up for the Spirit Blade once more. Taking multiple slashes against the scaly back of the Barioth and sliding past it with a final strike against the scales before sheathing the blade once more. I turn around and hear a scream of agony, Alex had been hit by the Barioth's spiky tail. The tail had pierced his armor but hadn't reached his stomach. It was war between the Barioth and I now. I took one more charge at the vicious monster in front of me, ready to watch it fall by my blade.

Something had knocked me off my feet and to the side. A Melynx had ran into me as I was charging at the Barioth. I get back to my feet, the little black cat was trying to steal my items. I stand up and kick the cat away from me. My attention turns back to the ice king, I see it panting from the battle. I yell at Daniel to set up a Shock Trap, fast. He runs next to the acrobatic tiger and kneels down. The trap was ready for use. The Barioth had been in the trap and wasn't getting injured. We threw Tranq Bombs at it and had a quick capture from it. I heard a yell of victory from Daniel. We were all excited from the capture. We had taken a seat, waiting for the balloon to pick us up and take us back to Loc-Lac. We were all exhausted.

On the ride back, I take off my armor and look at the broken piece of mail. I had worked hard to get this armor, maybe the artisan could fix it. A worried look strikes Kelli's face, was I really hurt that badly? I look at her with a reassuring smile, letting her know that I was just fine. I close my eyes once again and look up. Before I knew it, we were back in Loc-Lac. I had walked through the gates and sat at the usual table. I just wanted to drink, eat, and then go home. I was injured and tired. I took a rag from my pocket and wiped the blood from my face. The rag quickly went from white to red. I had lost a lot of blood from the fight.

The others surrounded me at the table and started to make me feel better with jokes. Daniel looked at me and said with a smirk on his face, "Man, three white guys on a bench. What is this? The unemployment line?" I started to laugh as a sigh of relief came from Kelli. "Kelli. I'm fine. I've taken worse. I can handle myself now." I said with a kind smile. She smiled and patted my head, "that's my little brother. Stubborn to the end." I heard Alex and Daniel share an "awww" and I wanted to punch both of them. For the rest of the night, we sat at that table sharing stories of our hunting experiences. I felt like a true hunter...and a true man.


	3. A Fallen Hunter

I hadn't slept at all last night. I was up hunting with a different group. I put my long sword away, another monster down. I heard one final roar from the Barroth. I could tell that he was through. The muddy king of the desert was down for good this time. As the other hunters were carving the wingless wyvern, I sat on the ground in a sort of sadness. I remembered the last time I saw my best friend, Isaac, in the heat of the desert. Not a time I really want to remember, but another hunter had asked me about it. I guess I had no choice. The story starts here. The final battle with Isaac.

We had just left for another quest. Just me and him, ready to find the queen of the blistering heat, the Diablos. We had both been pretty new to the more challenging quests, him always a little farther ahead than I was. I looked over my shoulder, there he was, standing right beside me with his glorious Agnaktor armor on. It was glistening from the golden light of the sun. I was wearing a much smaller set than he was, a simple Gobul set. My head had turned back forward, waiting for the monster to pop out of the ground. We had taken a few steps toward some cacti that we had seen, the giant armored queen had launched some Delex, or sand fish, into the air.

Isaac drew his amber bladed switch axe, I was amazed. I look over to see the Diablos charging straight for me! I barely rolled out of the way and drew my sword and shield, ready for battle. I put up my shield to take away from some of the pressure of the mighty horns, the shield didn't help much. The great horns slap the shield from my hand, leaving a gash along my arm. I couldn't help but scream in pain and anger. I run over to get my shield to see the dragon had turned it attention to Isaac. Something went through my mind that I needed to protect him from this attack. He was careful this time though and rolled with mighty agility.

A long battle insued as I was starting to feel weak. I ran over behind a rock pillar and started to drink a potion. I hear a smash into the pillar, what just happened? The Diablos had gotten it's horns stuck inside the pillar. Isaac used the morphing ability and turned the mighty axe into a sword, quickly taking the opportunity and dicing up the legs of the creature. The pillar falls over and the Diablos breaks free, both of us running like hell to get away before a tail whip.

The Diablos started to dig underground, was it running away? No. The mighty wyvern had appeared under me and launched me into the air, blood dancing across the horns of the mighty monster. I get back to my feet and see Isaac slashing at the legs once more, he had to have been a little crazy to do this. I run over and start hitting the armored legs of the monster, I was surprised that my sword went through it this easily. The Diablos wasn't pleased with us as I see a black smoke coming from it's mouth, I run away to try to save myself from the ear shattering roar of the beast. There was no roar as I turn around and hear a scream in pain.

The Diablos had taken advantage of my sudden movements and targeted Isaac. The horn going straight through his armor...and his stomach. The Diablos had pinned his dying body against the wall and pulled the horn out of his body. My world stopped. I could only stare at Isaac in disbelief. "This can't be happening!" I yelled out loud. The Diablos had again taken advantage of my confusion and ran away.

I ran over to his body as fast as I could. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true...but it was. His hand was on his stomach as he spoke quietly and slowly to me. "I guess this is it Eric...I can't believe it ended this way...of all...the ways to go... and this was it..." He coughed through his sentence. I could feel his body getting cold, even in the desert. I threw him over my shoulder and started to run back to the base camp. I was going to try to save him.

Through the tears in my eyes and my shaky body, I get him back to the base camp and call for the balloon. I set him on the bed set up by the guild so he can rest. At that point in time I hadn't realized it was too late. I started break down. Starting with the anger. I started to yell at him to open his eyes. He wouldn't respond. So I started to cry and beg him to open his eyes. Again, nothing happened. My world stopped. My closest friend was gone.

The balloon had arrived, I placed him on the bench and sat across from him, shaking from fear and confusion. He was gone and nothing could bring him back. I had never seen a hunter actually die when fighting a monster. A stand up as we take off and look back to the desert. I see the Diablos eating some cacti, almost as a taunt or victory meal. I clench my fist and look at the beast, swearing that I would get revenge some day soon. Nothing was going to stop me from that.

The balloon had stopped back at Loc-Lac, his friends and mine surrounding the gate. I walk through the gate, my head low, while I carried his body. Many friends of his did the same that I had done. Nobody could believe it. Tears form in my eyes as I walk through the city, holding the fallen hunter in my arms. I hear a yell from someone he knew, a girl named Izzy. I turn my head around and look in her direction. She had noticed something was wrong when she saw his armor, his face, no weapon, and no life from his body. I turn my body around and I start to cry, right in front of her. She turns and runs away, I felt horrible for letting this happen.

The Guild Master had let a few of his closest friends go through his belongings. Kelli, Daniel, and myself started to look through his house, looking for something he could have hidden or a note for someone. I check in his pocket and there was a note...for Izzy. It had a heart on it and a ring taped inside of it. Was he planning to merry her after he hung up his armor? My heart broke. I didn't want to show this to her. I put it in my pocket and hide it from the others. The Guild Master being the only one who knew I had it.

Later that night, I sat alone at that table drinking. The Guild Master calls me over once more. I walk over to him with bloody red eyes, not looking at him but at the ground. "I know you have that note boy. As a part of the laws of this guild, you must hand it to either me or the person it was to." he said with an unusual sadness. I reach into my pocket and hand him the paper, not wanting to let it go. He nodded and sent me off. I walked away, tears starting to flow once more. I start to run to the ferry back to my village. I get on the boat and sit at the back, near the motor, alone.

I put my head on my knees and could only think about Izzy's reaction to his death. They were very close friends. I hadn't known that Isaac felt this way about her but that wasn't my business. I pull the sword from my back and look at the blade. I needed something to distract me from the depression and hatred for myself. I pull out a whetstone and start to sharpen the blade. I couldn't help but still think about the hunts that we had...but he was gone.

The ferry drops me off at Moga Village. I set foot on the dock as the people run over to me with smiles on their faces. I feign a smile myself and act like nothing happened. I told them I was tired and would pick up my hunting in the morning. I walked into my house, Chamberlyne looking up at me and noticing the pure sadness on my face. He stepped outside as I covered myself with the sheets, tossed my armor in the box, and cried into my pillow. "Good bye Isaac" I muttered into my pillow.

I had been up all night. The other villagers had asked me to hunt a few things and I did the tasks reluctantly. I couldn't keep myself from thinking about what had happened yesterday. His burial was today and I couldn't miss it. I had finished the tasks as quickly as I could and immediately headed to Loc-Lac City. I was wearing my best armor, Bnahabra armor, and quickly set foot on to the burial grounds. There, in the casket, lays his body. I lowered my head and left a weapon by his side, his weapon, the Amber Hoarfrost. I step away from the grounds one last time, muttering the same words from last night, before putting on my Guild Bard Lobos and walking away. Nothing could stop me from clenching my fist one last time and swearing to the Diablos that I would have revenge. I would fight it alone if I had to. I wanted his carcass on the ground. I boarded the ferry one last time to go back to Moga Village. Maybe returning home was all I needed for the time being...


End file.
